I'm so Badass!
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: Team Sonic visit Shadow's house. He doesn't know what they have in store for him. Characters may be OOC!


**_Contains Pokemon references at the beginning. I don't own any Pokemon. Credits go to Satoshi Tajiri. Once again, I don't own Sonic or any other Sonic characters mentioned. Credits go to Sega. I don't really hate Shadow. I came up with this story when watching this: Stupid Mario Bros. Ash and Brock 2. Credits to richalvarez for the inspiration. _**

* * *

******Sonic's POV**

"I wonder why Shadow invites us over to his house when all he does is brag about how awesome he claims he is," my best bud Tails brought up as the two of us were on the way to Shad's place.

"I know!" I responded. "He only wants to show his Pokemon in Soul Silver and battle me. He always loses and lies about it being luck. I mean, what the hell?" just then, Knux glided into the scene.

"Hey guys!" he greeted. "Whacha doing?"

"We're on our way to Shadow's house again," Tails answered.

"Why?" questioned Knux. "All he does is brag about his 'skills' and how you get 'lucky.'

"Also," I continued. "He makes fun of how slow my Metagross is!"

"How fragile my Jolteon is," Tails added. "You can't do anything about the stats!" he was apparently the genius when it came to this badassery. We finally arrived at Shad's place.

"Hey losers!" Shad shouted as he popped through the door, surprising us.

"Why'd you invite us over anyway?" Knux questioned.

"I just wanted to show you how badass my house is!" he responded. "I thought about making your pathetic lives entertaining! So, come in. LOSERS!"

We walked in and Shad started to brag about how 'badass his house and how 'lame' mine is, saying things such as, "This is my super badass mirror, so I can look at my super badass self!" and "This is my mega badass, super radical toaster. It has 4 slots! how many does yours have, Sonic? TWO? Lame! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

After 15 wasted minutes, Shad ended the tour by asking, "How do you like my super badass house now?"

"Why were you showing us all this?" Tails asked.

"Because it's better then Sonic's!" Shad answered. "Now, I have a super badass story to tell you guys! Rest your lame asses on my badass sofa!"

* * *

**Knuckles' POV**

"One time," Shadow started, "I was playing around in Pokemon Emerald. It was so unexpected, but I encountered a Latios. I only had one Poke Ball. Nothing else! I decided that it would be my only chance in a long time to catch it. So i threw the ball it and caught the Latios. It was badass! You guys would never be that badass to experience such a lucky event!"

"I have another story!" I bellowed. "One time I was guarding the Mater Emerald, Omega decided to play around with me. So, he took the Master Emerald. I got pissed and chased him down. It was awesome, getting all that exercise. Eventually, I caught up with the cyborg and punched the crap outta him. It was awesome! He flew right into the sky! It was cool!"

"That was cool and all, but let's watch Sonic OVA!" Sonic requested.

"You mean the movie that doesn't have me in it?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah! But it's still awesome!" Tails added.

"I don't think so! Let's watch Kill Bill!" the black hedgehog demanded. At that point, I gave up hope of this day ever becoming interesting. I hate Kill Bill! So, I took out my iPhone and replayed the Cute Furry Kittens music video over and over, while Sonic and Tails were stuck with watching the crap movie. I love the music video, especially at the end when the cats burnt up in the Sun.

"This movie sucks!" Tails finally shouted.

"Then, let's go to my badass, better then Sonic's pool!" Shadow approved. "Oh wait - you don't have one!" He cackled as if it was funny.

"You're not funny," I stated as we all made our way to the pool.

As we made it, Shadow opened his big ass mouth and brags, "This is my badass pool. Too bad you hate water, Sonic! You could've learned something if you could swim, but you had to be a pussy about it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

**Tails' POV**

I had enough of Shadow making fun of Sonic, so I gathered Sonic and Knux and came up with a prank to pull on that douchebag. Yeah, Sonic taught me that.

"*whisper* *mumble* *whisper* *mumble* *whisper* *mumble*" was all Shadow heard. The three of us giggled as the thought of the Ultimate Life Form falling for a prank was on our minds.

"What the crap were you guys laughing about?" Shadow asked. He was unsuspecting of what was to happen to him.

"We spotted something more badass than you in the deep end of the pool!" Sonic answered. He pointed to where it was.

"Where?" the ebony hedgehog inquired. "I can't see it!"

"Keep looking!" I demanded. He put his head up closer to where Sonic was pointing.

"Where?" he asked again.

"It's right over..." Knux started. "THERE!" He pushed Shadow into the water. It was lots of fun and we all cracked up and rolled on the gravel.

"What the hell?" growled Shadow.

"Who's badass now, Shadow!" teased Sonic. We all laughed and walked away.

"I think I've got tears in my eyes; it's too funny to stop laughing. Help me!" I begged to them as I giggled.

"We can't help ourselves either!" laughed Knux.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

I just floated there in humiliation.

"Someday, I'll get revenge on you douchebags!" I vowed. "I'm the most badass thing alive and don't you forget it!" I stepped out and began to plot my revenge. For I wasn't gonna let them get away with it without feeling the pain of embarrassment themselves!


End file.
